


First Detention

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Poppy won't stop talking.





	First Detention

"And then I met this other girl named Suki and she played so much music so I told her, 'I'm gonna call you DJ Suki!' and then  _everyone_ called her DJ Suki so I guess that's a thing now, and I met this guy whose name was Guy and all his clothes sparkled like diamonds so-"

"So you decided to call him Guy Diamond?" Branch interrupted.

Poppy beamed. "Exactly!"

Branch thought detention was supposed to be silent. He thought it was supposed to be constantly monitored. But not at this school. For some reason, no teachers, no staff, no one watched over detention. All that kept them here was the fact that a chalkboard said not to leave until six.

Damn that chalkboard.

"Can we just be quiet and do our homework?" Branch said, hitting his head on the desk in front of him.

"We don't have homework! It's the first day of school!"

Busted.

"You don't seem worried at all about what your..." He paused. Given that he himself didn't have parents, he hated assuming that others did. "Guardians will think of you getting detention  _on the first day_."

Poppy scoffed. "My dad will be fine, dude. I'm his sweet baby angel. I don't even have to make up a story. He'll just forgive me in like five minutes then buy me new shoes. Why, are your... 'Guardians' gonna be mad?"

"My grandma's going to be disappointed, not mad. But I doubt she'll ground me either way - she doesn't believe in negative reinforcement."

"Sounds like my kinda woman," Poppy commented. Then, there was a brief pause, before she said, almost in a whisper, "You live with your grandma?"

The unasked question hung in the air.  _What happened to your parents?_

"Yeah," Branch said with a shrug. "Never knew my mom, dad died when I was young. Not that it's any of your business. I don't need pity."

"I don't pity you," Poppy said quickly. "I just... I'm trying to make conversation, okay?"

"Well, don't."

Branch reached into his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook. He flipped to the drawing that he'd been doing earlier, when he first met Poppy. As he'd feared, the lines were now smudged from him hiding it from her. He sighed, and flipped to the next clean page.

"Whatcha gonna draw?"

Branch sent her a glare. Poppy sent him an innocent smile.

"...If I tell you what I'm drawing, will you shut up?"

"If you tell me what you're drawing,  _and your name_ , I'll shut up."

"Deal. It's Branch, and I like drawing random people. I look at people on the streets or in the halls or whatever, try to remember them, then draw them later."

Poppy's eyes lit up. He almost feared she'd ask him to draw her, but instead she said, "Can I see?"

He visibly relaxed, and sighed. "You can see  _one_."

He paged through until he found his favorite one - he'd done it a couple of months ago, and he was proud of it because it was one of the few he hadn't just done a bust drawing of - he'd actually attempted to replicate the person's full body. A few details were likely off, but he was still proud of it. He passed it over to Poppy. "Don't flip the pages," he said, glaring so that his point was made.

Poppy hummed, holding out the sketchbook at different angles. After a moment, she beamed. "Looks good! Who is it?"

"I don't know. Don't you know what random people _means_?"

She shrugged, and passed the sketchbook back to him. "Whatever. I still think it's really good." Her eyes lit up. "You should come over to my house! I have a bunch of paintings and stuff I did that you could see-"

"Up bup. I thought we agreed you'd shut up."

Poppy scowled, and crossed her arms. "Meanie."


End file.
